Trahison, espoir et prise de tête
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Heero a toujours fait en sorte que personne ne sache. il renferme ses envies pour que la colocation d'après guerre se passe bien. Duo veut avancer, il ne veut plus espérer, il ne veut plus regarder en arrière... Et un jour, Duo comprend. Mais alors, pourquoi pas lui? Pourquoi ? Merci pour vos message et bonne lecture du dernier chapitre bisous
1. Chapter 1

**Trahison, espoir et prise de tête.**

Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fiction. Elle sera en trois parties.

Du sexe un peu plus hard, plus dur, plus chaud... Fini les vierges et les premières fois. Les amours naissant laissent place à de la luxure débordante sans violence inutile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour m'améliorer.

Des bisous.

Couple : 02X01

Thème : infidélité, recherche du plaisir et déception.

**Trahison, espoir et prise de tête**

Heero ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement avant de se redresser. L'homme finissait de se rhabiller. Le métis eut une grimace avant d'enfiler son débardeur.

« Fais pas de bordel en partant... Tu dois pas réveiller mes colocs.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

« On se reverra ?

Heero étouffa un ricanement froid.

« Non... Je baise jamais deux fois la même personne...

Le mec eut un sourire triste.

« Je sais mais on sait jamais... Je suis un bon coup...

Heero lui indiqua la sortie.

« Dégages... Et oublies pas de fermer ta gueule...

L'homme s'enfuit, le visage triste.

XXX

Duo entra dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour ! Claironna-t-il.

Quatre lui répondit, plus calme. Les autres se contentèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

Imperturbable, il s'assit, saisissant une tranche de pain grillé pour la beurrer généreusement, il y étala une grosse couche de confiture avant de croquer, les yeux fermés de délice.

Hilde entra à son tour, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Elle salua tout le monde avant de s'asseoir, un peu mal à l'aise. Quatre posa une tasse vide devant elle, un sourire tout aussi poli mais un peu froid.

La jeune femme se servit, conversant uniquement avec Duo d'une voix calme, elle savait que les autres ne l'aimaient pas, qu'ils avaient du mal à partager leurs intimités d'après guerre avec elle. 

Mais elle ne désespérait pas de partir avec Duo, de le convaincre de lâcher ses coéquipiers pour emménager avec elle.

Heero entra à son tour. Il se tendit en voyant la jeune femme mais avança, la tête haute. Il se servit une tasse de café à emporter, fit un geste de tête vers Wufei et Trowa avant de quitter l'appartement, sans un mot.

Il était celui qui supportait le moins la jeune femme. Il détestait le changement. Un léger malaise traversa la cuisine quand il ferma la porte.

XXX

Quatre soupira. Il se sentait las, triste, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi. Trowa posa une main sur son bras, réconfortant, l'enveloppant de douceur.

« Je n'y arrive pas... Chuchota le blond.

Trowa serra un peu plus son bras.

« Je sais qu'elle est fausse... Je sens qu'elle n'est pas sincère mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...

« Tu ne t'es jamais trompé... Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Jalousie ?

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois jaloux... Elle est spéciale... A la base, c'est une Ozzie...

« C'était il y a longtemps...

Trowa renifla de dédain, il n'avait jamais fait confiance à la jeune femme. En réalité, seul Duo lui faisait confiance.

XXX

Heero ferma les yeux, écoutant la machinerie de l'ascenseur, il respira calmement, se fermant du monde. Il repassa la réunion dans sa tête, analysant certains points.

Il soupira lentement quand il sentit la secousse de l'arrêt, les portes coulissèrent, faisant entrer quelqu'un. Il se tendit immédiatement, reconnaissant l'odeur de Hilde.

La jeune femme lui donna un bonjour poli suivi d'un sourire. Le métis l'ignora, incapable de se montrer adulte. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de choisir son étage.

Quand elle descendit, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tourna vers lui, bloquant la porte d'une main ferme.

« Je sais ce que tu fais la nuit alors évites de te foutre dans mes jambes... Ou tu auras des ennuis...

Elle quitta la cabine avec un sourire. Heero resta figé, ses poings se refermèrent sur ses documents, tremblant de colère.

XXX

Wufei enleva ses lunettes de lecture, se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de souffler un bon coup. Assis en face de lui, Trowa le regarda une seconde.

« Je sais ce que tu en penses mais on a pas notre mot à dire.

« Même Quatre a du mal... C'est bien un signe...

Le chinois soupira de nouveau sachant que ses arguments tomberaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Duo a besoin d'elle. Il doit rester stable... Tu sais bien que...

« Non ! Le bien être de Duo ne doit pas passer avant celui de tous les autres habitants.

« Elle ne me dérange pas...

Trowa grogna de frustration, de colère. Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille.

XXX

Duo reposa sa tasse sur le fouillis de son bureau, perturbé. Il savait que les autres avaient du mal avec sa relation avec Hilde mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Enfin, il se doutait que la nouvelle avait du les perturber. Après tout, il avait été amoureux d'Heero durant une grosse partie de la guerre mais il en avait eut marre de soupirer après un hétéro qui se mettrait sûrement avec Réléna à la fin de la guerre.

Alors, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas évolué lui aussi ? Pourquoi aurait-il du continuer de souffrir ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il jurait ne jamais mentir et pourtant, il mentait.

Même maintenant, chaque jour, chaque soir, chaque nuit, il mentait. A Hilde, à ses amis, à lui-même des fois.

Il aimait toujours Heero.

Mais personne n'avait le droit de lui reprocher d'avancer.

La belle Hilde lui avait semblé un bon choix. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus, un air de garçon manqué. Il repoussa ses pensées.

Il l'avait choisi pour une certaine similitude de physique comme de mental avec son coéquipier.

Ce soir, elle dormait chez elle alors, il parlerait aux autres.

Ils devaient leurs faire comprendre.

XXX

Heero souffla, ravi de la fin de la journée. Il allait passer à l'appart avant de ressortir pour trouver un homme pour cette nuit. Il devait se montrer prudent et ne plus les ramener chez eux, pour éviter de se faire prendre au piège par la sorcière.

Il n'aimait pas aller chez les autres mais tant pis.

Il se referma complètement avant d'entrer dans la cuisine ou ses quatre colocataires discutaient tranquillement. Il sut immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas la.

Il s'en sentit soulagé mais aussi inquiet, il ne savait pas ou elle était. Duo lui fit un sourire, heureux de le voir.

Voyant l'ambiance détendu, bien plus que depuis des semaines, Duo décida de repousser la conversation.

Il fuyait mais voir Heero lui sourire comme ça le rendait bêtement heureux.

XXX

Heero enfila sa veste sans manche en jean, réajusta une mèche de cheveux parfaitement coiffée décoiffée avant de se glisser dans le couloir, écoutant le moindre bruit.

Tous semblaient dormir. Il sourit, reposant les clés de sa moto sur le panneau à côté de la porte avant de se glisser dehors. S'il devait dormir ailleurs, autant ne pas s'embarrasser de son véhicule.

Il s'enfuit dans la nuit, fonçant vers sa boite favorite, loin de la maison ou il n'avait jamais croisé personne qu'il connaissait.

La musique frappa ses oreilles avant même qu'il ne soit dedans, le videur lui fit un sourire, lui faisant sauter la file d'attente.

Des râleurs le regardèrent méchamment mais il s'en moquait, il voulait trouver un mec, maintenant.

La musique la transperça durement, faisant vibrer ses côtes, il eut envie de danser. La musique minimale lui comprima le torse, il voulait se défouler.

Il prit un verre de Jet au bar, alluma une cigarette avant de regarder autour de lui. Beaucoup de jeunes de son âge. Il trouverait quelqu'un ce soir.

Il remarqua un blond, grand, fin, les yeux très noir qui le regardait de l'autre côté du bar. Le mec lui sourit en levant son verre, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Heero lui répondit, avançant vers lui, prédateur.

XXX

Duo quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Hilde lui manquait, l'empêchant de dormir, il avait envie d'une cigarette. Il se glissa sur le balcon, se cachant.

Il vit Heero passer avec stupeur. Bien habillé, coiffé... Heero devait avoir un rendez vous. Il décida de le suivre, curieux, impatient de savoir si Heero avait enfin quelqu'un.

Si le métis avait quelqu'un, il pourrait tourner définitivement la page.

Il mit en œuvre toutes ses tactiques d'espionnage, filant le nippon sans se faire remarquer. Il s'arrêta voyant Heero entrer dans une des plus grande boite gay et lesbienne de la région.

Il se figea, perdu. Pourquoi Heero venait ici ?

Il ferma les yeux, respirant calmement, détendant ses muscles. Il devait y rejoindre des amis, faire une mission. Il y avait forcement une explication.

Il avança, roulant des hanches pour séduire le videur qui le fit entrer sans qu'il ne fasse la queue. Sans se faire voir, il s'approcha d'Heero.

XXX

Heero descendit son cinquième verre de Jet, sentant la tête lui tourner un peu, assis dans le patio avec le blond, Franck ou Fred, il n'avait pas bien écouté, il essayait de suivre une conversation drague.

De toute façon, il se ferait baisé par ce con insignifiant. Ou le baiserait. Ou les deux. Il s'en foutait tant qu'il additionnait « F », un appart, des capotes et du lubrifiant.

Il sourit de nouveau, regardant le blond fondre devant lui.

XXX

Duo sentit la rage monter, Heero draguait. Heero l'hétéro minaudait devant un connard de mec de merde.

Il sentit son équilibre mental flancher quand des images de sexe impliquant Heero et le blond s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Il vida son cinquième verre cul sec, en recommandant un d'un claquement de doigts sévère.

XXX

Heero en avait marre de parler, il voulait baiser. Il s'approcha lentement du blond, posant une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai envie de baiser... Chez toi ?

Le blond sourit avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser. Une main dure se posa sur son épaule, le repoussant.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois faire sale PD ?

Heero se figea, reconnaissant cette voix, il resta immobiles quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Duo prit Franck/Fred par le col, le repoussant de plusieurs mètres. Heero réagit enfin, se levant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Duo lâcha le blond, se tournant vers lui, saoul, ivre de colère, de peine, perdant les pédales.

« Non ! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dans cette boite de PD ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Heero sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, l'alcool aidant, il sentit son calme se fissurer.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Retournes baiser ta pute et fous-moi la paix ! De quel droit tu interviens dans mes affaires ? Je baise qui je veux ?

Duo sentit une lame chauffée à blanc entrer dans sa poitrine. Autours d'eux, un attroupement commençait à se faire. Mais, l'un comme l'autre s'en fichaient.

« Laisses Hilde en dehors de ça ! Depuis quand ?

Duo sentait son esprit se disloquer avant de se reformer dans d'autre sens, il ne savait plus ou était le vrai du faux.

Heero rétrécie les yeux, sa bouche se ferma, prenant une moue méprisante.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

« Pendant la guerre ?

Duo se maudit de sentir sa voix faiblir, Heero s'en rendit compte, il accentua son sourire.

« Oui.

Duo se sentit frémir. Même pendant la guerre, Heero était déjà comme ça.

« Pourquoi pas moi ?

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué de ses propres paroles, regardant Heero qui le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, tout aussi choqué que lui.

« Tu n'es pas comme ça... Tu as ta pute pour le prouver... T'entendre la baiser la nuit est une bien belle preuve...

Duo rougit à peine, ses yeux se troublèrent.

« Elle te ressemble...

Heero sursauta. La situation lui échappait. Duo le regarda quelques secondes avant de fuir.

Le métis resta quelques secondes immobiles avant de partir à ses trousses. Il devait savoir, il devait comprendre.

Pourquoi Duo n'avait rien dit à l'époque ?

XXX

Duo remonta les escaliers, passa la porte en courant, il traversa le boulevard avant de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle. Il s'appuya contre un mur, vomissant le trop plein d'émotions qui lui tournait dans le ventre.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, il perdait les pédales. Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais il ne put pas reprendre sa course.

Heero arriva derrière lui.

« Expliques-toi !

Heero ordonne, Heero a toujours raison, Heero ne veut pas de lui.

Duo se retourna, fou de rage, ne se maîtrisant plus.

« Je t'aimais... Pendant la guerre ! Tout le monde le savait ! Sauf toi !

Il sentit sa fureur exploser. Il plaqua Heero contre le mur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la respiration rapide, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

Heero se senti excité par le danger que le natté représentait à l'instant même.

Duo le sentit, une vague de rage le traversa, arrachant ses derniers pans de conscience. Son poing rencontra la joue bronzé, laissant le métis un peu sonné. Sans se retenir, il ouvrit le jean du brun, le baissant.

Heero gémit, de froid, de peur, d'envie. Duo n'en avait rien à foutre, seule la satisfaction comptait sur l'instant.

D'une torsion, il retourna Heero, plaquant son visage contre le mur, tirant ses hanches vers l'arrière. Il lui fit une clé de bras pour l'immobiliser.

De son autre main, il baissa son propre pantalon, libérant son érection. Il se frotta contre les fesses fermes, glissant sa verge déjà bien dure entre les cuisses, caressant le sexe de son partenaire avec son propre sexe.

Heero gémit. Pas une fois, il essaya de se soustraire. Pas une fois, il le repoussa. Il désirait le contact d'un homme. Il désirait le contact de Duo.

Duo laissa ses pulsions monter lentement, son sexe vibrait. Il le voulait. Il suça ses doigts rapidement.

D'un coup de genoux, il écarta les cuisses fermes, écartant un peu les fesses fermes, dévoilant un anus rosé et attirant.

Heero retient un halètement d'envie. Il aimait tellement être maîtrisé mais peu d'homme en était capable.

Sans brusquerie inutile, Duo le pénétra de deux doigts, écartant les chairs. Heero poussa un grognement de plaisir avant de remuer les hanches.

Duo comprit, il lui lâcha le bras, laissant le métis s'appuyer complètement sur le mur. De sa main libre, Duo attrapa une hanche ferme avant de laisser glisser ses doigts vers la verge raide.

« Duo... Se plaint Heero.

Le natté enfonça ses doigts plus profonds, le métis recula plus ses hanches pour libérer le passage. Duo le frappa, claquant une fesse ferme durement, regardant une marque rouge apparaître.

Heero grogna, resserrant son anus sur les doigts.

« Baises-moi...

Une deuxième claque le fit sursauter, violente, réchauffant ses chairs.

« Ta gueule... Tu n'ordonnes rien !

Il enfonça un troisième doigt, écartant les chairs durement, Heero encaissait la dilatation avec délice.

« Plus... Plus fort...

Duo cogna de nouveau, frappant plus fort encore. Le cri qui lui répondit se répercuta jusque dans sa bite.

« Je vais te baiser comme j'aurai du le faire à l'époque.

Un gémissement d'envie lui répondit, il sentit le corps se refermer plus fermement sur ses doigts.

« Tu en as envie pas vrai ?

Duo retira ses doigts lentement, regardant le corps se refermer, l'anus palpiter. Il se masturba quelques secondes.

« Ma bite dans ton cul... Tu en as envie pas vrai ?

Heero le regarda, tournant juste un peu sa tête.

« Oui.

Le natté sentit sa colère monter. Il lui claqua les fesses de nouveau, avec rage, avec douleur, retenant la boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait de l'étouffer.

« Alors...

Il saisit les hanches, le maintenant immobile.

« Je vais...

Il posa son gland sur l'anus, poussant à peine, écartant un peu les chairs.

« T'enculer !

Il poussa, dilatant l'anus, glissant jusqu'au bout avec délice. Sa verge fut englobée de chaleur, il gémit de confort. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau bronzée, y laissant des marques qui deviendraient des bleus, ses ongles entaillèrent la peau.

Il resta immobile de longues secondes, profitant de cette chaleur, de cette étroitesse.

Heero respirait lentement, repoussant la douleur. Duo posa la main sur sa bouche avant de donner un rapide coup de hanche. Heero cria, mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

De son autre main, Duo saisit la verge, un peu ramollie par la douleur et le masturba rapidement.

« Tu es tellement étroit...

Il caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

« Tellement docile.

Ses hanches se mirent à bouger. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la bouche, laissant la langue d'Heero jouer avec. Il se sentait dans les étoiles.

Il aimait ça, prendre Heero. Mais, il voulait le voir, voir son visage, savoir qu'il était d'accord avec ça.

Il se retira en une fois, retournant Heero. Il le souleva. Le métis comprit, enroulant ses jambes autours de ses hanches, s'appuyant dessus pour se maintenir.

Duo posa une main sous les fesses, appuya le corps sur le mur puis replongea en lui. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant son crâne appuyer sur le mur en gémissant.

Duo le plaqua un peu plus, plongeant en lui avec délice, entrant et sortant rapidement. Heero se maintenait élevé en s'appuyant sur les épaules musclées.

« Duo... chuchota-t-il.

Il se pencha sur lui, contractant ses muscles internes afin de ressentir plus la pénétration, cherchant à l'embrasser. Mais le natté le repoussa, plaquant sa tête sur le mur, tenant sa gorge.

« Ne m'embrasse pas !

Il accéléra ses mouvements, plongeant de plus en plus vite, le pénétrant durement.

Heero poussa un cri de plaisir, se contractant. Sa verge, vibrante de désir, suintait déjà de liquide séminal.

« Duo... Je t'en pris...

Mais le natté ne répondit pas, il le prenait de plus en plus fort, sa main sur la gorge serrait de plus en plus, l'étouffant lentement.

« Duo... Je...

Heero haleta plus difficilement, la tête lui tournait alors que le plaisir montait, couplé au manque d'air. Heero sentit sa vision se voiler, il ferma les yeux.

Duo frappait sa prostate à chaque fois, l'emmenant au bord du gouffre. Heero se força à garder ses cuisses appuyées sur les hanches mais il perdait pied.

« Je vais...

Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il avait du mal à respirer, son visage le brûlait. Il prenait son pied comme jamais. Duo relâcha un peu de pression de sa gorge, allant de plus en plus vite en lui

Heero cria, éjaculant, maculant leurs deux torses de sperme, tremblant. Ses jambes se crispèrent autours des hanches fines, il se contracta, serrant la verge en lui.

Duo donna quelques coups de reins avant de jouir au plus profond de lui. Il donna quelques mouvements supplémentaires avant de se calmer.

Il posa son front sur le torse d'Heero montant et descendant lentement. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, Duo sentit son sexe glisser hors du corps fin, du sperme gouttant sur le sol.

Il regarda les tâches blanches, tinté de sang sur le sol, éclairé par la lune, apaisé, soulagé.

Soudain, il reprit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda Heero, les marques de strangulation sur son cou, le sang et les griffures sur les hanches, Le sang sur le mur provenant du dos abîmé par l'irrégularité des pierres.

Il venait de baiser Heero. Ou plutôt, de violer Heero.

Une vague de culpabilité le submergea, il reposa le métis au sol avant de reculer, effrayé, tremblant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il remonta son jean, le fermant et s'enfuit, sans essuyer le sperme, sans chercher plus loin.

Il fuit sans regarder en arrière.

XXX

Heero le regarda partir, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Il se rhabilla, une douleur vive le parcourant. Il sourit, désabusé.

Demain, il prendrait un appartement dans la base de préventeurs, il ne pouvait plus rester avec les autres maintenant qu'ils allaient savoir qu'il leur mentait depuis des années.

Il soupira, un peu triste. Il avait partagé de merveilleux moments avec eux avant qu'elle arrive et ne gâche tout.

Au moins, elle avait gagné cette salope, ses amis allaient se détourner de lui.

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de se salir les mains.

Il se secoua. Hilde n'y était pour rien, c'est lui et lui seul qui n'avait pas été assez prudent. Maintenant, il en payait le prix.

XXX

Duo courait le plus vite possible, sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il avait violé Heero.

Il traversa plusieurs quartiers avant de se jeter sur une porte d'immeuble, il sonna frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix énervée et endormie ne demande qui c'était.

Il se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi allez voir Hilde ?

Pour lui dire quoi ?

_« Salut, j'ai baisé Heero et maintenant, je suis perdu alors je viens te voir »._

Il recula, comme électrocuté par la sonnette, il s'enfuit de nouveau, courant vers leur appartement. Il allait se cacher. Et demain, il verrait.

Oui, demain, tout irait mieux.

XXX

Heero remonta l'avenue, marchant doucement, les chairs meurtries. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il avait aimé que Duo le prenne mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le natté avait fait ça.

Il avait combattu ses pulsions de toutes ses forces pour rester parfait. Il avait gardé ça secret pour que personne ne puisse le lui reprocher. Il n'avait pas approché ses camarades afin de ne pas mettre le trouble entre eux.

Alors pourquoi maintenant Duo avait fait ça ? Et Hilde ?

Il se prenait la tête. Demain, il ferait ses valises et quitterait l'appart, il ne voulait être un poids pour personne.

Jamais.

Quitte à disparaître s'il le fallait. Mais personne ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, il ne mettrait pas la zizanie avec ça dans leur groupe.

XXX

Duo entra, claquant la porte de l'appartement avant de s'écrouler contre elle, pleurant enfin. Il libéra sa souffrance, sa douleur, ses doutes, sa culpabilité.

Il sentit Quatre le prendre dans ses bras, mais ses sanglots ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, il hurla, sans s'en rendre compte, expulsant sa honte et sa douleur.

Le blond le berça, intiment l'ordre aux autres de rester plus loin.

« Chut... C'est fini...

Duo l'attrapa par le devant de son pyjama, se blottissant contre lui. Quatre le laissa pleurer de longues minutes. Quand le natté fut calmé, il repoussa ses cheveux de son front, continuant de le caresser.

« C'est Hilde ?

« Elle ne doit jamais savoir Quatre ! Jamais ! Promets-le-moi ! Jamais... Que je suis...

Il éclata de nouveau en sanglot, tremblant, hystérique. Le blond fit un geste vers Wufei qui avança silencieusement pour saisir la nuque fine, pressant.

Duo sombra. Trowa se pencha sur lui, soulevant le corps inerte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« J'en sais rien. Heero ne s'est pas réveillé ?

« Il est parti à la chasse cette nuit encore.

Quatre soupira.

« J'ai peur de comprendre...

« Pareil répondit Trowa en revenant de la chambre du natté.

Quatre se leva, passant dans la cuisine, il lança la machine à café, sortant plusieurs tasses, prêt à attendre. Wufei s'assit, piochant immédiatement un paquet de biscuit dans le placard.

Le chinois était un grignoteur compulsif quand il stressait. Trowa s'assit à ses côtés, le visage inquiet.

« Pourquoi on va pas le chercher ?

« Ils ont baisé ensemble... Heero doit se ressourcer avant...

Trowa grogna avant de saisir un peu brusquement la tasse tendu par le blond.

XXX

Heero se referma. Il enferma ses émotions au fond de lui, son discourt était prêt dans sa tête. Il ferait ses valises dans la nuit et demain, avant que Duo ne se lève, il serait parti.

Duo... Il ferma les yeux, le sentant encore en lui, violent, impétueux, dominant. Il eut un frisson.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, un air un peu triste. Il referma ses vêtements, essayant de dissimuler les marques. Il voulait prendre une douche mais l'odeur de Duo sur lui le tranquillisait.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, grimaça en voyant de la lumière dans la cuisine. Une main le saisit un peu durement. Trowa le traîna dans la cuisine.

Une exclamation de surprise, d'horreur l'accueillit. Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Quatre le regarda, analysant plaies, griffures et marques.

Le métis prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à lancer ses explications.

« Duo ne t'a pas loupé...

Avant de refermer la bouche, le visage pale, perturbé. Quatre lui indiqua une chaise.

« Il est rentré il y a quelques temps, en pleurs.

Trowa le fixa, durement.

« Mais, au vu de ton état, ce serait plutôt à toi de pleurer non ?

Le nippon se tendit. Il se referma, agressé, agressif. Quatre envoya un regard d'avertissement au plus vieux.

« Heero... Tu peux nous expliquer...

« Y'a rien à dire.

Wufei eut un ricanement du nez.

« Il t'a baisé ou il t'a violé ?

Heero le fixa, surpris.

« Violé ?

« Au vu des réaction de Duo quand il est rentré. Puis, regardes-toi ! Il t'a violé ?

« Non... Je... Je n'ai pas dis non... Je le voulais...

Heero tourna les yeux, inquiet.

« On le savait Heero. Sauf Duo...

Le métis tourna les yeux, honteux.

« Heero...

Quatre saisit son visage, le forçant à le regarder. Lentement, il lui enleva sa chemise pour le soigner, fronçant les sourcils devant les marques sur ses hanches. Wufei grogna en voyant l'état de son dos.

« On s'en fout que tu sois gay. Tant que tu es heureux.

« Demain, je déménage...

« Pourquoi ?

Heero les regarda à tour de rôle.

« Je ne peux plus rester ici, avec lui... Avec ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux plus le regarder... Je l'ai poussé à me baiser...

Trowa s'assit lourdement. Il ne les comprenait pas. Agir avant de penser. Ils étaient encore en guerre tous les deux, en guerre contre eux même.

« Tu ne pars pas...

« Je devrait le regarder avec sa pute tous les jours ! Faire comme si le meilleur coup de ma vie n'avait jamais existé ! Vous êtes sadiques à ce point ?

Il se referma. Avec douceur, il repoussa les mains de Quatre.

« J'ai déjà appelé Sally, elle m'a attribué une chambre.

Il se leva, quittant la cuisine. Quatre hoqueta en voyant les longues griffures dans son dos.

Heero se tourna vers eux, un regard doux.

« Merci pour ces deux ans ensemble... J'ai passé d'excellent moment.

Il se referma, quittant la pièce.

XXX

Quatre fixa la place vide à ses côtés, l'ambiance, froide et morose, accompagnait son humeur.

Quelques heures après son retour, Heero avait quitté l'appartement, emportant ses affaires. La chambre vide leur trouait le cœur.

Trowa fulminait. Il tournait en rond, attendant le réveil de Duo pour s'expliquer avec lui. Wufei ne disait rien mais le troisième paquet de cookie et la bombe de chantilly vide parlaient pour lui.

« Heero a carrément fuit la maison à cause de ce con.

« On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de ne pas supporter de revoir Duo... Ni Hilde... Même si elle n'est pas responsable directement, elle fait parti du problème.

Trowa se retourna, frappant le mur violemment.

« Il est parti ?

Duo entra, pâle, inquiet. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, une onde agressive le frappa.

XXX

Heero posa ses valises dans la chambre de la base, Lucrezia Noin, appuyé derrière lui sur la chambranle de la porte, le regardait.

« Comment tu te sens ?

« Mal. J'aurai du le faire avant...

« Heero...

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle le connaissait bien. Il ressemblait tellement à Zeck.

« Je vas t'envoyer en mission à l'étranger pour plusieurs semaines, le temps que tout ça se tasse...

« Merci.

La jeune femme se détourna de lui, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Il referma la porte, se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de se rouler en boule.

XXX

Hilde chantonnait, d'humeur joyeuse. Elle savait qu'Heero emménageait dans la base. Duo serait plus vulnérable pour écouter ses arguments. Ils devaient partir.

Elle entra dans les bureaux en charge des placements des agents de liaison, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

XXX

Duo ferma les yeux, perdu. Les trois autres le regardaient, attendant ses explications.

« J'ai perdu les pédales... Il était la, avec cet espèce de PD, à se laisser toucher et j'ai pété les plombs.

Il eut un frisson, des images de cette nuit s'amoncelèrent derrière ses yeux.

Il raconta tout, sans rien oublier, il détailla ses impressions, ses sensations. Il vida son sac avec trouble. Les autres écoutaient, notant des divergences avec les sensations d'Heero.

Heero qui le voulait, Heero qui prenait son pied, Heero qui en redemandait.

Duo qui forçait, Duo qui frappait, Duo qui violait.

Le natté éclata en sanglot. Quatre le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Duo se tendit.

« Le voir... M'excuser... Je veux qu'il me pardonne... Je veux...

Trowa sentit la faille. Il plongea dedans.

« Et Hilde ? Tu vas rester avec elle ?

Duo hésita.

« Oui... Mais, je ne lui dirais jamais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Wufei reçu un message de Sally.

« De toutes façon c'est trop tard maintenant.

Les autres le regardèrent, intrigué.

« Heero s'en va dans un lieu tenu au secret comme formateur des préventeurs pour un an. Il a décidé à ta place.

Le chinois quitta la pièce, droit et fier. Cette situation le perturbait tellement.

Duo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, se tassant, écrasé par la douleur et la culpabilité.

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent, perdu. Trowa quitta la cuisine à grand pas, énervé.

XXX

Heero regardait le ciel par le hublot, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ça ne servait à rien maintenant.

Il venait de faire un choix.

XXX

Fin de la première parti. A la semaine prochaine pour la fin.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Des bisous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trahison, espoir et prise de tête.**

Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fiction. Elle sera en trois parties.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit message d'encouragement. Ça me touche vraiment et ça me pousse à continuer.

Place au sexe un peu plus hard, plus dur, plus chaud... Fini les vierges et les premières fois. Les amours naissant laissent place à de la luxure débordante sans violence inutile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour m'améliorer.

Des bisous.

Couple : 01 en solo 02X01

Thème : infidélité, recherche du plaisir et déception.

**Trahison, espoir et prise de tête**

Heero s'étira, un sourire aux lèvres, il repoussa les couvertures. La fenêtre de la chambre donnait une vue magnifique sur la ville et le Mont Fuji, éclairé par le soleil.

Il referma les yeux, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent, il replia les jambes, s'appuyant fermement sur ses pieds. Une de ses mains descendit le long de son corps pour attraper son sexe mou, le pressant lentement.

Il soupira, ouvrant les yeux avec délice. Il se caressa lentement, pressant son sexe avec régularité, montant et descendant sa main. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en soupirant.

Son sexe durcit, il accéléra ses mouvements de main, pressant le gland. Il souffla lentement, ses cuisses se tendirent, ses hanches se mirent en mouvements.

Il ferma les yeux, gémissant un peu plus fort. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, il referma les yeux. Son autre main se glissa sous lui, entrant dans son corps pour se dilater rapidement, durement, enfonçant directement trois doigts vivement.

Il cria de plaisir, ouvrant les yeux, haletant. Il accéléra ses deux mains en grognant de plaisir.

Il souffla plusieurs fois d'affilé, tremblant de désir. Sa main se referma durement sur son sexe, se masturbant de plus en plus vite.

Il cria de plaisir, jouissant en de long jet sur son torse, tremblant de plaisir en sentant son sperme réchauffer sa poitrine.

Il se détendit, son corps retoucha le matelas doucement. Il détendit ses jambes, laissant son corps retrouver sa mobilité.

Sans comprendre, il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, il la laissa se perdre dans ses cheveux, sans chercher à l'enlever. Il renferma ses émotions dans sa boite de pandore mentale avant de se lever.

Froid et insensible.

Il passa à la douche, prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée.

XXX

Duo encaissa le coup de pied dans sa hanche avant de retourner le coup envers son adversaire. Il recula de quelques mètres.

« Stop ! J'en peux plus...

Wufei baissa un peu sa garde, Duo se retourna, mettant fin à l'entraînement.

« Tu es de mauvaise humeur Maxwell ?

Le natté se tendit.

« Ça fait un an aujourd'hui...

Il quitta la salle, claquant la porte avec violence.

« Je sais soupira Wufei.

XXX

Quatre referma la porte de l'appartement avec douceur. Il savait que Trowa dormait dans le canapé, attendant un appel improbable d'Heero.

Ça faisait un an, un an que le métis ne donnait plus de nouvelles, repoussant leurs appels avant de simplement fermer sa ligne, il avait tout simplement disparut.

Le blond soupira. Heero leur manquait à tous. Cette histoire les avait tous perturbé. Il grimaça en entendant la porte claquer et des talons marteler le parquet.

Hilde entra, inconsciente de déranger.

« Salut Quatre !

Elle lança la machine à Expresso. Trowa se leva, de mauvaise humeur, passant dans le couloir, le visage fermé, une onde de rage l'entourant.

Le brun tenait Hilde pour responsable même si elle n'y était pour rien. Trowa était sur qu'elle avait trouvé une solution pour foutre la merde.

La jeune femme avait prit ses aises après le départ du métis, s'installant à temps plein. Duo, se sentant coupable pour Heero et de l'avoir trompé, cédait à chacun de ses caprices et les G-boys avait trop peur de laisser Duo seul.

Ils avaient supporté la jeune femme.

XXX

Trowa entra dans sa chambre, en colère. Elle l'insupportait de plus en plus. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Il soupira. Heero lui manquait. Il ferma les yeux, s'asseyant sur son lit avec brusquerie. Il pinça les lèvres. Quatre entra doucement.

« Ça va ?

Le brun le regarda, silencieux. Quatre ferma la porte doucement, s'approchant lentement.

« Elle ne le fait pas exprès.

« Je déteste la voir se pavaner alors qu'Heero est on ne sait ou... Je veux qu'il rentre...

« Il reviendra quand il se sentira prêt.

Trowa se serra contre lui, saisissant les hanches fines entre ses bras, enfonçant son visage dans le ventre plat du blond.

« Comment on en est arrivé la ?

« Avec des non-dits, des espoirs perdus et des mensonges...

Trowa serra un peu plus, ses doigts frôlant la peau fine des hanches.

« Je vais te faire oublier tout ça.

Quatre se détacha de lui, se mettant à genoux. Il déboutonna sa braguette. Trowa le fixa, se mordant la lèvre.

XXX

Heero poussa la porte de son appartement, quelques courses dans les mains. Il enleva ses chaussures. Le silence lui fit froid dans le dos une seconde.

Être accueillit par Quatre lui manquait toujours autant. Il jeta ses dossiers sur la table, rangea ses courses avant d'allumer la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond avant d'allumer son ordinateur.

Il regarda ses mails, n'ouvrant pas ceux de ses anciens partenaires mais ne les effaça pas puis se plongea dans la lecture de ses dossiers.

Ils lui manquaient. Mais, il ne pouvait plus retourner la bas, il n'osait pas imaginer l'image que les autres devaient avoir de lui, encore moins ce que Duo devait penser de lui.

Il avait poussé le natté à le baiser. Il avait profité de son ivresse. Il ferma les yeux, repoussant ses pensées. Il ne devait pas regretter. Il devait aller de l'avant.

XXX

Noin ferma les yeux, soufflant lentement. Elle reposa le dossier sur son bureau, une ride soucieuse au milieu du front.

Elle se reposa sur le dossier de sa chaise, prise de dilemme. Elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser une promotion à un de ses subordonnés sous des prétextes personnels.

Elle souffla de nouveau, se retenant de taper son crane sur le bois dur. Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, décidant de faire celle qui ne savait pas. Il y avait une chance sur des millions qu'ils se croisent dans une ville aussi grande.

Elle tamponna l'accord pour un cours sur les nouvelles techniques d'espionnage donné par Duo Maxwell, pilote de Gundam à de nouvelles recrues japonaises.

Heero lui en voudrait sûrement un peu si et seulement si il l'apprenait mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

XXX

Duo sourit dans le vide, Hilde, allongée contre lui, traçait des cercles sur son torse.

« Tu vas me manquer... Je suis dégoûtée de pas avoir eu de congés pour t'accompagner...

« On y retournera tous les deux.

Elle sentit la faille.

« Tu... Tu as pensé à ce dont je t'ai parlé ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oui... Mais...

Elle se tendit dans ses bras. Sans gestes brusque, elle se redressa, le visage fermé, une moue triste sur le visage.

« Quand je rentre, on en parlera vraiment sérieusement...

Elle l'embrassa, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Ils allaient enfin quitter cet appart et avoir le leur.

XXX

Quatre claqua la portière de la voiture, regardant l'immense aéroport s'étalant devant lui. Duo, une valise à la main, fixait le vide, Hilde accrochée à son bras.

Elle chuchotait rapidement à son oreille. El natté l'écoutait, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Le bond fronça les sourcils, il avait du mal à sentir la jeune femme. Elle jubilait depuis quelques heures sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et il n'aimait pas ça.

Heureusement, elle ne restait pas seule à l'appart. Les autres occupants pourraient souffler un peu. Trowa et Wufei avait à peine dissimulé leurs joies.

XXX

Duo monta dans l'avion, nostalgique, un peu inquiet. Il allait donner son premier cours en amphi, il stressait. De plus, la discussion avec Hilde le travaillait aussi.

Il refusait de déménager, espérant le jour ou Heero rentrerait, le jour ou il pourrait s'excuser.

Il n'avait pas oublié Chaque sensation, chaque émotion, chaque geste de cette nuit la le hantait.

Heero l'obsédait autant voir plus que pendant la guerre. Lors des combats, il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait de tenir l'objet de son obsession dans ses bras, maintenant oui.

Cette idée le dévorait, creusant de sillons sanglant dans son cœur et dans sa tête.

XXX

Hilde se tourna vers Quatre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Quand il rentre, on déménagera. Je veux que nous ayons notre intimité... Sans vous...

Elle lui lança un regard que Quatre interpréta comme de la victoire. Il sentit sa colère enfler, le dépasser, il perdit le contrôle pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

« De quoi es-tu donc si fière ? De baiser un pilote de Gundam ? Toi, une Ozzie ?

Elle se décomposa quelque peu avant de se reprendre.

« J'étais dans l'erreur à cette époque !

« Et maintenant, il te rachète ta moralité ? Ou son argent ? Que veux-tu de lui ?

Elle fit un sourire étrange, presque malsain avant de se recomposer un visage entièrement neutre.

« Non... J'ai appris à l'aimer malgré ses défauts...

Elle se rembrunit quelques secondes, Quatre capta des images confuses, des regards, des gestes, elle savait.

Elle savait pour Duo, pour Heero. Pour tout.

« Pourquoi tu restes alors ?

« Grâce à lui, je me ferais une place, un nom... Il m'aidera à grimper dans les préventeurs bien plus vite...

Elle lui fit un sourire d'ange.

« Ne te mets pas entre nous... Heero s'est éjecté seul du jeu mais je ne renoncerais jamais à Duo.

Elle tourna les talons, disparaissant dans l'immense bâtiment des préventeurs. Quatre la regarda disparaître, pale comme la mort.

Les autres avaient raison, elle était dangereuse.

XXX

Duo regarda les nuages entourer l'avion. Il se sentait si perdu. Dans l'appareil, de nombreux asiatiques s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Plusieurs avaient quelques traits communs avec Heero.

Il se permit une pensée perverse. Une nuit, comme à l'époque, avec un homme avant de s'engager complètement avec Hilde.

Un souvenir d'un Heero de substitution, à chérir pour oublier.

XXX

Heero mit ses lentilles or, cachant ses yeux bleus si reconnaissables avant d'enfiler un débardeur noir très moulant. Il laqua ses cheveux, leurs donnant des reflets d'or avant de les attacher en catogan. Un anneau d'or brillait à son oreille. Son jean blanc lui moula les fesses.

Une fois par mois, il se permettait un sorti en boite, se détendre, se saouler avant de coucher avec un gaijin, souvent un américain tout en se dissimulant le plus possible.

Il lança une roulette russe sur son portable, choisissant la boite par défaut avant de sortir, changé.

Kenji était en chasse ce soir.

XXX 

Duo enfila des vêtements civils, montrant son statue d'étranger, ravi de plaire, il se languissait de sortir, de s'immerger dans la culture de ce pays, seul, de se ressourcer.

Il quitta l'hôtel, impatient.

Il croisa des gens étranges, des looks improbables, il regarda avec des yeux d'enfants des gens en rollers semblant voler, des costumes tellement travaillés qu'ils semblaient réels. Il rit devant des spectacles de rues.

Il s'enfonça dans le quartier jeune, prenant en photo tout ce qu'il pouvait, parlant un peu avec des ados magnifiques. Il voulait rester ici, oublier ses soucis, oublier le mal qu'il avait fait, oublier Hilde et ses ultimatums, Quatre et sa compassion, Wufei et sa colère, Trowa et son dégoût.

Il ferma les yeux, souriant dans le vide, il aimait tellement se sentir libre.

XXX

Heero entra dans l'immense boite de nuit, traversant la salle d'arcade servant de pallier. Il descendit les marches, se plongeant dans l'ambiance cyber punk, laissant ses yeux se fermer, son corps onduler dans la musique

Il lâcha prise complètement, se mouvant au rythme lancinant, laissant des corps le frotter, d'autre le toucher plus hardiment.

Il s'approcha du bar.

« Une vodka marshmallow en double dose.

La serveuse, habillé en soubrette, des pièces métalliques sur certaines parties de son corps, lui fit un immense sourire.

« Salut Kenji ! Ravie de te revoir.

Il lui fit un sourire, paya avant de replonger dans la foule.

Un corps se colla à lui, une odeur l'enveloppa, rassurante, connu, il se laissa submerger quelques secondes avant de se frotter à ce corps, se laissant aller à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre.

XXX

Duo traversait une rue un peu moins fréquentée, des sons discordants, déformé par les portes antibruit l'attiraient. Il vit une silhouette entrer, semblable à une autre, venant de son passé.

Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa à lui, se laissant porter par ses instincts. Cette nuit, il tromperait Hilde avec cet homme. Il serait le seul.

Il entra à la suite de la silhouette, sur de lui, conquérant. Il suivit l'homme, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres.

Son Heero de substitution.

Sans attendre, il s'approcha, conquérant, sur de lui. Il se colla au garçon, le surplombant. Ce soir, il serait à lui.

Il sentit le garçon se laisser faire, acceptant ses avances avant qu'une magnifique paire de fesse ferme ne se frotte contre son bassin.

Il retient un sursaut de plaisir, laissant ses mains se poser sur les hanches fines. Il le colla à lui, laissant leurs corps se mouler l'un à l'autre, ils se frottaient ensemble comme des animaux avec délice.

Il se pencha, aspirant une des paille du verre, se délectant de quelques gorgés de Vodka.

Il sourit.

XXX

Heero ferma les yeux, il se laissait faire. Cet homme, directif, semblait sur de lui, dominant. Il pourrait lâcher prise avec lui. Il se retourna vers lui, l'enlaçant.

Il le regarda enfin, se figeant en reconnaissant l'américain, il regarda ses yeux violets, sa natte glissant dans son dos, son corps fin. Il se figea, se tendant, essayant de reculer.

Le natté se rattrapa, le collant à lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Heero se tendit. Duo chercha son regard. Le nippon comprit que Duo ne l'avait pas reconnu.

« Rien...

Il se recolla à lui, sans vergogne. Si Duo ne le reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne serait responsable de rien.

Une excuse en or...

XXX

Duo resta perplexe quelques secondes avant de perdre le fil de ses pensées quand un bassin ferme se pressa contre le sien. Il sentit son sexe durcir un peu, ce mec lui plaisait tellement.

Il lui enleva son verre des mains, le finissant d'une traite.

« Je te veux...

« Chez toi...

Duo lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de le tirer vers la sortie. Il le plaqua contre le mur du couloir avec violence, ravageant sa bouche avec passion.

« Putain !

Ils se regardèrent. Duo, dominant, le surplombait, les yeux brillants de lubricité. Ils se collèrent, frottant leurs sexes déjà à demi dur.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

« Kenji...

Heero le fit taire, l'embrassant de nouveau, son corps tremblant d'anticipation.

Il fantasmait sur ça depuis plus d'un an. Duo et sa puissance, sa force, son désir brûlant.

« Moi, c'est Duo...

Le métis faillit répondre « Je sais » mais se retient à temps. Ils sortirent, s'embrassant encore voracement contre la porte de la boite de nuit, se collant encore plus.

Ils traversèrent le quartier, plus calmement mais rapidement. Duo l'emmena à son hôtel, le regardant à la lumière cru des lampes du hall.

Il eut un sursaut de douleur devant sa ressemblance avec Heero.

« Tu es métis ?

« Ma mère est une gaijin.

Froide, neutre, sa voix aussi ressemblait à celle d'Heero mais avec tellement plus d'accent. Le réceptionniste les regarda d'un sourire entendu.

Il tendit une clé à Duo, le natté se pencha vers lui, murmurant quelques mots avant de saisit de nouveau le poignet fin pour tirer le garçon vers l'ascenseur.

Des que les portes de métal se furent refermées, il le plaqua contre le fond, l'embrassant de nouveau. D'un geste trop rapide, il arracha certains boutons de sa chemise en essayant de l'ouvrir.

Heero soupira de plaisir, le corps déjà vibrant d'impatience. Les secousses de l'ascenseur l'excitait, se faire surprendre.

Duo... Il l'avait enfin dans ses bras.

Le natté ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la poussant d'un violent coup de pied pour la refermer. Heero se détacha de lui brutalement. Il fit le tour de la chambre avant d'avancer vers la baie vitrée, admirant la vue.

« Tokyo est si beau...

Duo s'avança, le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Son cœur s'affola. Il regarda aussi la vue.

« Je ne regrettes pas d'être venu...

Heero se tourna vers lui, un sourire un peu tordu sur le visage.

« Je ne regrettes pas que tu sois venu...

Il passa ses bras autours de son cou, le collant à lui en plaquant son dos sur le verre glacé.

« Baises-moi au dessus de ma ville...

Il ferma les yeux, laissant les directives à son amant de passage. Duo grogna de désir, le plaquant durement contre la vitre qui devient un mur sale une seconde, en surimpression sous ses yeux avant de disparaître très vite.

Son amant se cabra, lui laissant accès à son cou fin. Duo l'embrassa, suçant la peau avec douceur, la mordillant, le marquant comme sien.

« Kenji... Grogna-t-il.

Brutalement, il lui enleva son jean, libérant ses jambes fines, embarquant le boxer avec. Heero enleva son haut rapidement, impatient.

Duo se recula, regardant le corps nu qui s'offrait à lui. Des petites cicatrices en forme de demi-lune brillaient sur sa peau bronzée. Des marques laissées par un amant fougueux.

Comme celle qu'il avait du laisser sur Heero.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre dans le présent, dans les bras de son amant.

Le nippon lui ouvrit son jean rapidement. Il se laissa glisser devant lui, à genoux. Sans peur, il baissa le jean lentement, libérant le corps musclé. Il regarda avec une espèce de vénération son amant d'un soir. Il resta un peu courbé devant lui, intimidé pour la première fois.

Il se redressa, cachant son trouble.

« Je peux ?

Duo sourit, lui caressant les cheveux avec gentillesse.

« Prends ce que tu veux.

Le métis resta à genoux, le dos bien droit. Il lui fit un sourire, laissant pointer un bout de langue entre ses lèvres, excitant, tentant.

Duo referma ses poings pour s'empêcher de lui saisir les cheveux. Il fixa le jeune homme à ses pieds avec envie.

Heero lécha le gland, lentement, en une seule fois.

« Tu as si bon goût...

Il saisit la verge lentement, le masturbant, se servant de sa main pour guider la verge dans sa bouche. Il l'avala, touchant ses doigts.

Il fit de lent mouvements d'aller retours tout en le masturbant de sa main, la tenant fermement.

De son autre main, il saisit délicatement les testicules, les pressant, les caressant. Duo s'appuya sur la vitre glacée, laissant sa respiration accélérer.

Il se sentit perdu, jamais personne ne l'avait excité comme ça. Son amant aspirait son sexe, le pressant dans sa bouche, il sentait son sexe entièrement englobé de chaleur.

Il haleta une fois, plus durement.

Heero, à ses genoux, se délectait de son goût. Il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois. Le sexe, veiné, long et puissant, occupait sa bouche complètement.

Duo ferma les yeux, respirant lentement, essayant de se calmer mais Kenji l'excitait tellement. Il le voulait.

Le métis laissa sortir le sexe de sa bouche lentement, un fil de salive reliant sa bouche aux lèvres fines au gland vibrant d'impatience, suintant déjà. Il le fixa, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Le visage d'Heero se superposa quelques secondes. Duo le tira vers lui, l'embrassant durement, fouillant sa bouche, le laissant pantelant et tremblant.

Le natté le plaqua durement contre la vitre, lui embrassant la gorge. Il le dominait entièrement. Sans chercher, sans réfléchir, il saisit la verge à demi dure, le masturbant lentement, pressant la longueur en caressant le gland de son pouce.

Il se lécha les lèvres, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, fouillant sa bouche avant de laisser sa langue glisser le long du cou fin, marquant la peau couvrant la pomme d'Adam.

Le métis poussa un gémissement de plaisir, ses jambes tremblaient. Duo le plaqua un peu plus fort contre la verrière, le maintenant.

« Ne bouges pas...

Il lui embrassa la clavicule, laissant sa langue glisser sur le torse. Il mordit un téton plus foncé avant de le sucer, tétant avec ardeur. Sa main reprit son mouvement de masturbation rapide.

Heero poussa un glapissement de plaisir avant d'envoyer les hanches en avant. Duo lui mit une tape sur la cuisse.

« Ne bouges pas...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, lentement, tendrement. Sa main masturbait plus calmement, laissant le plaisir monter. Il lui écarta les cuisses d'un léger coup de genou.

Heero comprit, montant les hanches afin de libérer le passage. Duo lui fit un sourire, lui embrassant le bout du nez. Il laissa sa seconde main descendre lentement entre ses cuisses, glissant derrière.

Il caressa une fesse ferme du bout des doigts avec envie. Il sourit, caressant de son nez le cou fin. Il lui saisit une cuisse, l'ouvrant doucement.

Ses deux doigts s'enfoncèrent avec facilité dans la cavité, s'enfermant dans la chaleur humide. Il les monta le plus loin possible, allant et venant doucement.

Heero soupira, l'aspirant, se contractant autours de lui.

« Dépêches-toi... Je suis pas en sucre...

Duo mordit son cou, un peu durement.

« Je veux faire les choses bien cette fois...

Heero ferma les yeux, un sourire douloureux aux lèvres. Duo enfonça un troisième doigt.

« Ça suffit... Prends-moi !

Heero redressa les hanches. Duo retira ses doigts. Heero s'appuya sur ses épaules, se redressant. Le natté lui saisit les hanches le redressant, plaquant le dos fin contre la vitre glacé.

Heero encercla ses hanches de ses cuisses fermes, s'appuyant sur lui, présentant ses fesses au niveau du sexe raide qu'il sentait, brûlant contre son corps.

Duo se cala contre lui, impatient. Il posa sa tête dans le cou fin avant de lâcher le corps qu'il soutenait, l'empalant en une fois. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, poussa un long gémissement.

Duo sentit les fesses du brun butter contre son corps. Il était en lui, entièrement, complètement.

Il y eut un long silence, un temps d'adaptation à leurs deux corps. Duo referma ses mains sur les hanches fines, testant la souplesse du corps qu'il prenait.

Heero accompagna le mouvement avec adresse, gémissant de nouveau. Ils bougèrent ensemble, lentement.

« Vas-y... Supplia Heero, perdu dans son plaisir.

Duo grogna, impatient, deux yeux bleus le fixèrent quelques secondes, redevenant d'un brun lumineux. Le natté souffla de plaisir, lui donnant un coup de hanche plus vif, perdu dans un demi-fantasme.

Heero le fixait, un peu perdu, Duo ne le voyait pas. Il lui saisit le visage, ramenant le natté à la réalité, le sortant de ses fantasmes.

« Regardes-moi !

« Kenji !

Duo se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme un sauvage, ravageant sa bouche, ses coups de hanches se firent plus durs, plus rapide. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière, criant de plaisir.

Le métis contracta les cuisses fermement, haletant dans l'oreille de l'américain.

« Vas-y...

Duo lui mordit la gorge avant de plonger dans son corps, le pilonnant sans arrêt.

Mais ils en voulaient plus, plus dur, plus rapide, plus de sensation. Duo le lâcha soudain, se retirant d'un coup. Il saisit le poignet fin, tirant le garçon jusqu'au lit, le jetant dessus avant de le surplomber pour l'embrasser, dominant.

Heero, docile, ouvrit les cuisses pour l'accueillir en lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se frottant l'un contre l'autre comme des animaux en chaleur.

Le métis le repoussa doucement avant de lui tourner le dos, lui tendant les fesses, le visage entre ses bras, les hanches hautes. Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à se faire pilonner.

Le natté regarda ses fesses de longues secondes, regardant le dos ou de légères cicatrices blanches le marquaient. Le dos d'Heero lui apparut, saignant après ses rencontres contre le mur.

Il se redressa, saisissant les hanches fines, posa son gland sur l'anus encore ouvert et entra, en une longue poussée. Il resta immobile de longues secondes avant de commencer à bouger.

Rapide, dur, sec, il clouait son amant au matelas. Pour approfondir ses pénétrations, il se pencha sur lui, s'appuyant sur le dos, s'enfonçant au plus profond du corps.

Il mordit une épaule durement, laissant la marque de ses dents.

« Tu es si étroit... Comme une vierge...

Heero haletait, les yeux fermés, le corps tremblant. Il se contracta sur la verge, rendant le passage plus étroit, plus difficile.

« Frappes-moi... Supplia-t-il, chuchotant.

Duo, espion expérimenté, l'entendit. Il sourit dans le vide avant de lever une main pour l'abattre sur les fesses fermes.

Heero cria de plaisir, sentant la chaleur monter dans son corps, sa verge tressauta.

« Oui !

Il se contracta autours de la verge, les yeux fermés. Duo fessa de nouveau. Le corps d'Heero apparut en surimpression. Il s'emballa, frappant plusieurs coups rapidement avant de caresser les fesses rougies.

« Tu aimes ça ?

« Oui... Quand c'est brutal...

L'américain sourit, un brin sadique, laissant ses pulsions parler enfin. Il lui saisit les hanches, les immobilisant avant de le prendre encore plus vite, écoutant avec délice le bruit des chairs claquant les unes contre les autres.

Heero poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir, les yeux fermés, il sentait un filet de salive couler de sa bouche entrouverte.

« Duo... Gémit-il de nouveau, perdu dans l'extase.

Le natté sentit une décharge le traverser. Il se retira de nouveau, un peu brusquement, avant de le retourner, le regardant avec passion. Sans signal, il replongea en lui, la chaleur l'étouffant.

Heero se saisit de sa verge, se masturbant au rythme des coups de hanches mais le natté lui saisit les mains, réunissant les poignets dans une seule de ses mains, l'empêchant de se toucher.

De l'autre, il caressa une joue avant de poser une main ferme sur la gorge pale, la serrant un peu. En voyant les yeux se voiler de plaisir, Heero haleter et l'anus se contracter autours de sa verge, il sourit.

« Tu aimes ça aussi ?

Le métis hocha la tête, lui souriant.

« Brises-moi les reins...

Duo replongea en lui, se lâchant complètement, le prenant avec toute la sauvagerie dont il était capable.

Heero s'agrippa à son cou, le serrant contre lui, ses jambes remontèrent le long des hanches du natté, il se contracta le plus possible.

Soudain, Duo donna quelques coups encore plus violents avant de se vider en lui. Heero se contracta en le sentant partir, tout son corps se tendit durement avant qu'il ne se relâche d'un coup, jouissant sur eux, les maculant.

Duo le regarda avec ravissement, le corps tendu, la respiration hachée, les yeux flous d'extase.

« Tu es si beau...

Duo lui caressa les cheveux tendrement avant de se retirer, regardant son sperme couler hors du corps musclé.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, perdus. Duo se sentait ailleurs, dans un autre monde, un endroit ou lui et Heero seraient ensemble et heureux. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Il la laissa couler, le regardant voler sur la joue de son amant d'un soir.

« Kenji...

Il prit le métis dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes, serrant le corps qu'il venait de souiller avec tendresse. Heero se sentit mal quelques secondes avant d'enfermer ses sentiments dans sa boite.

Duo lui embrassa doucement le bout du nez avec un sourire.

« Restes avec moi cette nuit... Je t'en pris...

Heero lui fit un sourire tendre, caressant les cheveux échappé de la natte.

« Bien sur... Dors...

Le natté le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, se collant à lui en cuillère. Heero soupira de bien être savourant ce qu'aurait pu être sa relation avec le natté.

XXX

Duo caressait les cheveux avec tendresse. Il sourit dans le vide maintenant le corps souple contre le sien. Il se sentit heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis que Heero avait fui.

L'image d'Hilde s'imposa dans son esprit, ravageant son bonheur, le rendant coupable, mal à l'aise, son corps se tendit.

Il ferma les yeux, resserrant la prise sur le corps souple.

« Plus jamais chuchota-t-il. Tu seras mon dernier écart.

Heero sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Duo ne changerait jamais. Hilde restait la seule dans son cœur.

Il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Il attendit que Duo s'endorme avant de se lever, sans un bruit, il sentit une coulée de sperme souiller ses cuisses sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de l'essuyer.

Même si son corps n'avait pas mal, cette fois, c'est son cœur qui souffrait le plus.

Il embrassa doucement la joue de l'américain avant de ramasser ses affaires et disparaître.

Il laissa son odeur dans un lit défait et un peu d'or sur les coussins.

XXX

Duo se réveilla, seul. Une vague de tristesse le submergea, il se leva, passant à la douche pour enlever la transpiration et le sperme collant à sa peau.

Il remarqua des pellicules dorées sur les oreillers, dans le lit. Il sourit, sur de ne jamais revoir le jeune homme mais il se jura d'en garder à jamais le souvenir.

XXX

Heero s'étira, un sourire aux lèvres, il repoussa les couvertures. La fenêtre de la chambre donnait une vue magnifique sur la ville et le Mont Fuji, éclairé par le soleil.

Il referma les yeux, sentant une douleur dans le creux de ses reins. Ses hanches, son cou marqué par la passion de son amant d'un soir lui envoyait des piqûres de rappel à chaque regard.

Plus jamais il ne le reverrait mais il chérirait ce souvenir toute sa vie.

Il prit son ordinateur, se décidant enfin à lire tous les mails de ses anciens coéquipiers.

Il retient ses larmes, sentant leurs amours. Il voulait les voir, il voulait rentrer à la maison.

Mais...

XXX

Fin de la deuxième partie. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

De gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

**Trahison, espoir et prise de tête.**

Bonjour, voici la fin de cette histoire.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit message d'encouragement. Ça me touche vraiment et ça me pousse à continuer.

Du sexe un peu plus hard, plus dur, plus chaud... Fini les vierges et les premières fois. Les amours naissant laissent place à de la luxure débordante sans violence inutile.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour m'améliorer.

Des bisous.

Couple : 02X01

Thème : infidélité, recherche du plaisir et déception.

**Trahison, espoir et prise de tête**

Heero se réveilla lentement, laissant le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Il sourit dans le vide, écoutant les oiseaux chanter. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant par l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur le port.

La circulation encombrait déjà les rues, des centaines de passants se pressaient dans toutes les directions. Il claqua des doigts. Les vitres couvrant le plafond devinrent plus claire, laissant entrer le soleil complètement.

Le royaume de Sank était un endroit magnifique.

Il repoussa ses couvertures, laissant le soleil caresser l'intégralité de son corps, le réchauffant. Ses doigts caressèrent lentement les demi-lunes marquant ses hanches avec délicatesse avant qu'il ne se lève.

Il aimait la vie d'enseignant. Un an, un pays. Pas d'attache, pas de liens, pas de soucis ou de prise de tête. Quand la solitude lui broyait le cœur, il se trouvait un amant d'une nuit pour se soulager puis passait à autre chose.

XXX

Duo ferma les yeux, soufflant lentement, expulsant sa colère. En face de lui, Wufei le fixait d'un regard dur et froid.

« Tu es déjà fatigué ? Tu me déçois de plus en plus.

Duo encaissa le coup bas sans sourciller, le chinois ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir choisi Hilde à leur place. Depuis, leurs relations se détériorait lentement. Bientôt, il ne resterait rien à sauver.

Il remonta sa garde, prêt à en découdre. Wufei le regarda, un sourire de pitié aux lèvres.

« Je refuse de continuer... Tu as trop perdu pour être un adversaire potable.

Il tourna les talons, laissant l'américain seul sur le tapis de combat. Duo ferma les yeux, sentant une violente tristesse le traverser. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, le jour ou il les perdrait de vu.

L'image d'Heero, après qu'il l'est violé le frappa de plein fouet.

Il ne pouvait pas accuser ses amis, il était seul responsable de l'effondrement de leur amitié.

XXX

« Kenji !

Une jeune femme rattrapa Heero, il la reconnu immédiatement.

« Oui ?

Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

« Tu accepterais de sortir ce soir ? Avec quelques collèges...

Il lui fit un sourire.

« Pas ce soir mais merci quand même, la prochaine fois...

Elle lui fit un sourire un peu triste.

« Bien sur...

Kenji refusait toujours de sortir avec eux. Il repoussait gentiment chaque avance. Mais, il ne se mêlait à personne.

Elle s'éloigna sans se retourner.

XXX

Trowa remontait le couloir de l'académie, les dossiers des meilleures recrues à voir sous le bras. Au détour d'un couloir, il stoppa devant le nouvel instructeur.

« Heero... souffla-t-il.

Le jeune métis se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux bruns dorés le fixant, paniqués. Heureusement que l'autre prof était déjà loin, Trowa ne venait pas de griller sa couverture.

« Heero...

Trowa avança vers lui. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas, effrayé. Le plus grand lui saisit le poignet, plaquant le garçon pétrifié contre le mur. Heero se laissa faire.

« Depuis quand ?

Le brun baissa la tête, piteux. Trowa sentit la colère monter, il lui saisit les épaules, le secouant durement.

« Depuis quand ? Cria-t-il.

« Un mois...

Trowa resta pétrifié quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi ?

Heero le regarda, les joues un peu rouges, inquiet.

« Je voulais prendre le temps de m'adapter...

Trowa le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort.

« Tu nous as tellement manqué...

Le métis se détendit enfin, lui rendant son étreinte.

« Vous aussi mais personne ne doit savoir... Pas encore...

Le plus âgé le regarda dans les yeux.

« Quatre et Wufei doivent savoir.

Le nippon le regarda de longues secondes.

« Ok... Mais juste eux... Personne d'autre.

« Ils ne vivent plus avec nous de toutes façon...

XXX

Quatre restait assis, immobile. A ses cotés, Wufei regardait sa tasse, perplexe.

« Tu es sur ?

« Il se fait appeler Kenji maintenant... Pour éviter qu'on le retrouve... Si Lucrezia n'avait pas eu besoin de ces dossiers, je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé...

« Kenji... Murmura Quatre, les sourcils froncé. Kenji...

Les deux autres le regardaient, intrigués par son manège. Le blond les regarda, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

« Rien... J'aime bien ce nom.

XXX

Heero angoissait devant l'immeuble. Il ferma les yeux, soufflant lentement. Revenir ici lui semblait tellement improbable. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

Personne ne pourrait dire que le soldat parfait avait fuit une zone de combat

XXX

Duo souffla lentement. Il avait enfin une soirée de libre. Hilde devait travailler au bureau une grosse partie de la soirée. Il avait réussi à la convaincre de dormir sur place.

Il avait besoin de sortir, de se défouler sans elle. Il devait relâcher la pression. Kenji lui tournait toujours dans la tête, comme Heero.

Les deux jeunes hommes se superposaient dans sa tête.

Il enfila sa veste sans manche, cacha son visage derrière une casquette avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

Il savait déjà ou il allait.

XXX

Quatre le prit dans ses bras avec la même affection qu'une mère.

« Nous sommes tellement heureux de te revoir.

Wufei lui serra l'épaule avec affection. Heero se sentit chez lui.

« Oui, tu es chez toi...

Heero laissa passer un de ses rares sourires sincère.

XXX

Heero ferma les yeux, ravi de sa soirée. Retrouver ses amis lui avait ôté un tel poids des épaules. Il se sentait bien.

Pourtant l'idée de rentrer seul chez lui le déprima quelque peu. Il décida de partir draguer. Autant se trouver un jeune homme pour réchauffer son lit.

Il s'enfonça dans les rues, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il retrouva ses marques immédiatement.

Il se retrouva devant la boite qui avait fait basculer sa vie. Le videur le reconnu, lui faisant un sourire.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu gamin !

« J'étais en déplacement pro.

« Bienvenu à la maison alors !

Le videur lui fit un clin d'œil avant de le laisser entrer.

Le métis s'enfonça dans l'ombre, laissant la musique vriller ses tympan, se laissant avaler par de la hard-teck grinçante.

XXX

Duo entra après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le videur. Il laissa la musique le traverser, se laissant porter, sentant ses émotions se faire enfouir sous une avalanche de sons agressifs.

Il prit directement un verre au bar, le buvant d'une traite avant d'en prendre un second pour le savourer. Il s'accouda au comptoir pour regarder la piste.

Ne voyant rien qui l'intéressait, il descendit au passio. Il scanna la foule, s'arrêtant sur un jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, ressemblant à Heero, à Kenji.

Le garçon, les cheveux aux reflets noir bleuté lui tournait le dos, parlant avec un blond qui lui touchait le bras. Il eut envie de lui, sans avoir vu son visage mais sa peau bronzé, son corps svelte, il savait qu'il était asiatique, japonais même, il l'aurait parié.

XXX

Heero laissa son esprit abandonner la partie. Ses yeux verts fixaient le garçon qui le draguait ouvertement. Il le trouvait charmant. Un peu creux mais charmant.

L'homme lui toucha de nouveau le bras avant de lui sourire. Heero sentit un regard insistant sur son dos. Il frissonna, il se sentait transpercé par cet homme.

L'aura de Duo brillait. Il eut une poussée de désir.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, une voix chaude le fit trembler, un parfum connu l'enveloppa. Il reconnaîtrait Duo même après des siècles de séparations.

Mais, il ne savait pas si le natté savait qui il était lui. Kenji ? Heero ? Un autre encore ?

XXX

Duo regarda le blond dans les yeux, lui intimant d'un geste de tête léger de foutre gentiment le camp.

« Sa...

Sa voix se mourut dans sa gorge.

« Kenji ?

Heero lui sourit, un grand sourire sincère.

« Duo...

Il le prit dans ses bras avec une espèce de désespoir caché. Duo resta stoïque quelques secondes avant de le serrer à son tour, embrassant immédiatement le cou fin, emprisonnant le corps gracile entre ses bras.

Il sourit dans le vide, heureux, relaxé. Il se sentait aussi bien que lors de son déplacement à Tokyo. Pour une fois depuis des jours, des semaines, il se sentait serein.

XXX

Heero se blottit dans ses bras, profitant de Duo. Il serait Kenji, si ça lui permettait de nouveau de coucher avec Duo. Si Duo acceptait Kenji, alors, il serrait Kenji cette nuit.

Heero n'avait pas son mot à dire...

XXX

Duo ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux, Kenji état à Sank. Il pourrait rester avec lui, pour toujours.

Il lui prit la main avec tendresse, l'embrassant dans le creux de la gorge. Kenji serait tout à lui. Il sourit de nouveau.

« Emmènes-moi chez toi Kenji... Je ne tiens plus...

Le métis le regarda, excité. Il remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir prit un appartement sur la base mais en extérieur.

Il se leva, emmenant Duo avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent voracement dans un couloir, s'excitant dans l'entrée de la boite.

Heero l'emmena chez lui, un sourire de ravissement aux lèvres. Duo était le seul homme à lui faire autant de bien.

XXX

Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Kenji lui tenait la main, l'emmenant dans son appartement pour qu'ils baisent comme des animaux toute la nuit. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation brûler ses reins.

Il le tira en arrière, le plaquant contre un mur avec un soupçon de sauvagerie, ravageant sa bouche. Ils grognèrent de concert, s'excitant mutuellement.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi Kenji...

« Pas ici...

Heero ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa première fois avec Duo, de la ruelle, des conséquences.

« J'habite pas trop loin ! Viens...

Heero le tira vers chez lui, impatient. Il voulait voir Duo le prendre dans son propre lit, garder son odeur dans les draps.

Il vibrait d'impatience. Il ouvrit sa porte, les mains tremblantes. Dans l'ascenseur, entièrement en verre, ils se retinrent de se sauter dessus mais Duo lui palpait les fesses avec violence, impatient de plonger en lui.

« Je brûle de sentir ta bite me défoncer le cul...

Duo ravala un gémissement, s'empêchant de se jouir dessus.

« Je vais te défoncer comme jamais personne ne t'as enculé...

L'ascenseur bipa, ouvrant lentement ses portes. Duo poussa brutalement Heero contre le mur, ravageant sa bouche, pressant son sexe déjà dur d'une main ferme.

« Tu es déjà si dur...

Heero eut un frisson, il le voulait.

« Pas dans le couloir... Je veux que tu me baises dans mon lit...

Duo sentit son sexe s'électrifier.

« Je vais plus que te baiser... Je vais te faire voir les étoiles...

Heero ronronna de désir, ondulant contre lui, se léchant les lèvres avec sensualité. Le métis ouvrit sa porte.

Il poussa un petit cri de surprise. Duo le souleva, fermant la porte avec le pied, la claquant. Il traversa l'appartement sans regarder.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, jetant le corps tremblant d'envie sur le lit. Heero lui fit un sourire, écartant les cuisses et les bras pour l'accueillir contre lui.

Il s'avança, le surplombant. Il lui arracha ses vêtements, dans des gestes que seule l'habitude donnait en général. Heero lui rendait la pareille, avec des gestes rapides, rendu pressé par l'envie.

Duo sourit en le regardant, nu sous la lumière artificielle.

« Attends...

Heero se pencha, prenant la télécommande, éclaircissant les vitres du plafond. La lune éclaira leurs corps, les rendant lumineux, brillant. La lumière artificielle s'éteignit.

Duo le trouva encore plus beau. L'image d'Heero se superposa de nouveau sous ses yeux. Il repoussa l'image, ne voulant jamais plus se servir de Kenji comme d'un dérivatif.

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs deux corps, nus, s'emboîtèrent à la perfection. Leurs deux sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Duo poussa un sifflement d'envie et de désir.

Duo se redressa, s'adossant à la tête du lit, les jambes repliées, dégageant son sexe.

« Tu devrais peut être me motiver un peu plus...

Il caressa sa verge d'une main distraite.

« Le ciel est si beau vu d'ici que j'en perds mes moyens.

« Menteur... chuchota Heero avant d'avancer à quatre pattes vers lui, remuant les hanches. Tu ne penses qu'à ça... Ma bouche sur ta queue...

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, le fixant dans les yeux.

« Suces moi pendant que je m'occupe de ton joli petit cul...

Il attrapa les hanches étroites, mettant le corps bronzé sous lui en perpendiculaire. Il lui claqua une fesse durement, une fois. Heero gémit de plaisir, fermant les yeux de contentement.

« J'ai pensé à toi très souvent.

Heero sentit son cœur se serrer, il se sentit coupable quelques secondes avant que deux doigts n'entrent en lui, lui faisant tout oublier.

Il lécha le gland, se concentrant sur cette zone. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son corps, ses envies, le porter sans qu'il ne cherche à se dérober. Cette nuit, il lui donnerait tout avant de disparaître de nouveau.

XXX

Duo soupira de bien être. Kenji lui appartenait, pour cette nuit, pour la prochaine. Il ne le laisserait pas partir cette fois.

Il enfonça deux doigts bien profondément en lui, le dilatant lentement, l'ouvrant, regardant le corps se détendre, s'ouvrir pour lui. Il serait le dernier à profiter de ce corps.

Kenji serait à lui.

Un troisième doigt entra durement en lui, forçant l'anneau de muscle. Heero renvoya la tête en arrière, poussant un cri de plaisir. Duo sourit, vainqueur.

Il regarda le métis le sucer profondément, savourant cette bouche fine aspirant son gland, salivant sur sa hampe, mouillant jusqu'à la forêt de poil.

Heero se concentra, essayant d'oublier les doigts l'excitant pour se concentrer sur la verge dans sa bouche. Il lécha le gland de nouveau, aspirant lentement.

Sans hésiter, il laissa glisser la verge entière dans sa bouche, abaissant sa langue pour qu'elle entre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Il la laissa ressortir lentement. Une main appuya sur sa tête, l'engouffrant directement au fond de sa gorge sans lui laisser le temps de s'y préparer, raclant les parois fines.

Duo prit les commandes, appuyant et relâchant la pression comme il le désirait.

« Tu es à moi...

Il s'engouffra de nouveau dans la bouche fine, avant de faire des vas et viens en tenant fermement les cheveux. Heero se laissait porter par les mouvements, encaissant sans se plaindre cette brutalité qu'il désirait tellement.

Duo le savait, il le sentait, enserrant ses doigts de ses muscles, remuant les hanches. Il retira ses doigts, le fessant durement plusieurs fois.

« Tu es tellement affamé... Une vraie chienne...

Heero gémit de contentement. Il aimait quand Duo lui parlai mal, ça l'excitait, le déculpabilisait un peu de ses mensonges. Il saisit les testicules avec douceur, les caressant tendrement tout en laissant Duo diriger la fellation.

Duo le repoussa doucement.

« Arrêtes ou je vais jouir...

Heero s'arrêta, continuant de le masturber lentement de sa main. Il se redressa doucement, lui tournant le dos, posant sa tête entre ses bras, lui donnant une vue sur ses fesses et son anus distendu.

Duo avala sa salive difficilement. Il regardait la verge raide, collé au pubis, les fesses rougies par ses claques, l'anus s'ouvrant et se fermant doucement, l'invitant à plonger dedans.

Il se redressa, se penchant sur lui, passant en revues toutes les positions lui venant à l'esprit en quelques secondes. Il regarda de nouveau l'anus qui l'appelait.

Heero remua les hanches, l'appelant à le prendre, impatient. Duo se redressa. Il caressa l'anus, de plus en plus excité. Le métis poussa un cri de plaisir. Il se mit immédiatement à haleter, complètement perdu.

« Qu'est-ce...

« Je sais pas... J'en ai envie...

Duo reprit ses fesses en main, les ouvrants pour glisser de nouveau sa langue sur l'anus distendu. Heero sentit sa tête lui tourner, il se tendit, frissonnant.

Il ferma les yeux, tendu.

« Duo... Arrêtes de me rendre fou...

Le natté sourit dans le vide, avant de recommencer à lécher plus rapidement l'ouverture palpitante. Heero se tendait à chaque coup de langue, vibrant, tremblant.

Duo saisit la verge raide avec douceur, masturbant à la même vitesse que ses coups de langues. Heero se tendit, se jouissant dessus en quelques mouvements de plus.

Il poussa un couinement de plaisir, tremblant. Complètement dans les nuages. Il s'effondra, ses hanches touchèrent le matelas, il était vidé.

Duo lui saisit les hanches, le remontant, le maintenant à la bonne hauteur pour se glisser en lui en une fois.

Heero cria de nouveau, resserrant les muscles sur la verge logée en lui. Le natté se retient de ne pas jouir immédiatement. Il souffla doucement, repoussant la montée de désir, se calmant doucement. Heero se calma aussi, repoussant le moment de jouir.

Ils voulaient profiter un maximum.

Duo commença à se balancer en lui, profondément, sèchement.

« Tu es tellement étroit que ça me rend fou !

Le natté sourit, avant de lui tenir les hanches fermement pour le prendre sèchement, durement, le clouant de nouveau au matelas. Il appuya sur sa tête avec sa main afin de le maintenir soumis.

Heero grognait de plaisir, laissant son corps se faire ravager par le plaisir.

« Plus fort...

Il resserra ses muscles internes, cherchant plus de contact. Duo le surplomba complètement, chuchotant des insanités à son oreille, la mordillant à des moments.

Il se décala de quelques centimètres, leva une main pour le fesser du plat de la main. Heero cria, lâchant prise. Il se laissa porter par les coups de buttoirs, lassant le natté ravager son corps.

Il poussait des gémissements plaintifs, se délectant de la douleur, du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Dans son dos, Duo prenait du plaisir comme jamais.

Mais le natté sentait une espèce de frustration, il voulait le voir, le regarder jouir, le sentir jouir, voir son sperme maculer leurs deux corps.

Il se retira en une fois, se délectant du bruit mouillé qui accompagna son retrait avant de retourner Heero d'un tour de main.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Duo remarqua qu'il portait des lentilles de couleur. Mais, sur l'instant, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Duo lui attrapa les cuisses, les remontant sur son torse avant de replonger en lui, lentement. Ils reprirent leurs mouvements rapides, s'embrassant avec passion.

Duo le marqua de nouveau, laissant un suçon sur sa pomme d'Adam avec envie.

« Kenji... Regardes-moi...

Le métis le fixa droit dans les yeux, se moulant autours de la verge le prenant. Il se mordit les lèvres, retenant ses gémissements.

« Tu es à moi n'est ce pas ?

Heero le fixa, un peu inquiet. Jamais Duo ne pardonnerait son mensonge.

« Tu seras toujours à moi...

Duo posa une main sur la gorge fine, serrant doucement, l'étranglant.

« Je serais le seul qui te baisera à partir de maintenant...

Heero sentit son esprit s'embrouiller, le manque d'air, le plaisir, les sensations, il perdait les pédales, se laissant porter.

Il mit une main sur celle de Duo, serrant plus sa propre gorge. De son autre main, il saisit le poignet de son amant pour lui poser sa main sur le derrière de sa cuisse.

Duo comprit, il frappa tout en serrant plus la gorge, desserrant et serrant au rythme de ses coups de hanches.

Heero éjacula, maculant leurs deux corps, il sentit sa tête lui tourner, il sentit qu'il partait.

Il poussa un hurlement de plaisir quand Duo griffa l'arrière de ses cuisses en giclant en lui.

Il retomba sur lui, l'enlaçant étroitement, l'embrassant voracement. Pour la première fois, Heero baissa sa garde, laissant son corps se détendre complètement, se collant à son amant, caressant distraitement son bras.

Duo lui caressa le dos doucement. Il le détendit, le poussant à s'endormir doucement. Heero lui fit un sourire un peu étrange avant de sombrer.

XXX

Duo le regarda dormir un long moment, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir s'éloigner.

Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que rester dans ce lit, regardant la lune monter par l'immense verrière au dessus d'eux. Plus jamais il ne voulait quitter Kenji.

Il oublierait Heero.

Lentement, il quitta le lit, voulant visiter l'appartement, curieux de le connaître un peu plus. Il entra dans un salon de taille honorable, sobrement meublé. Il alluma.

Deux cadres photos attirèrent son œil, deux photos qui lui coupèrent les jambes, il se retrouva à genoux au sol, fixant les deux cadres.

Dans le premier, une photo des cinq pilotes, souriant, prise pendant la guerre dans une planque de Quatre. Personne à part eux n'avait eut ce cliché.

Sur la seconde, Kenji, les yeux bleus, souriait avec Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, dans leur ancien appartement.

Son cerveau additionna enfin les faits, il arrêta enfin de se voiler la face, il comprit que Kenji était Heero.

Il sentit son corps se tendre, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment avait pu ne pas voir ?

Il reprit contenance d'un coup, une rage sans nom monta de ses tripes. Heero lui mentait depuis le début.

Il souffla pour se calmer, il prit les deux photos, les emmenant silencieusement dans la chambre, il fouilla les poches du jean de Kenji, cherchant son porte feuille.

Il prit sa carte d'identité, regardant le nom, effaçant ses doutes. Il venait de coucher avec Heero pour la troisième fois.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, regardant le corps fin briller sous les rayons de lune avec une sorte de ravissement mêlé à de l'horreur rageuse.

Il perdait pied.

Une rage sans nom renversa tout, lui faisant perdre le peu de maîtrise qui lui restait. Il alluma la lumière, jetant les deux cadres sur le métis qui se réveilla en sursaut.

XXX

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, satisfait, repus. Puis, il vit le visage déformé de rage de son amant, il regarda les cadres photos jeté sur le lit.

« Je...

« Heero ?

Le métis rougit. Duo s'éventait avec sa carte d'identité. Il ne posait la question seulement pour dissiper ces derniers doutes.

« Oui.

Le natté eut un ricanement sec, froid.

« Pourquoi ?

« Quand tu m'as retrouvé au Japon, tu ne m'as pas reconnu...

« Alors tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule... Tu voulais quoi ? Te venger pour ce que je t'avais fait cette nuit la ?

Heero recouvrit son corps du drap, dissimulant les cicatrices sur ses hanches. Duo capta son geste, une nausée montant au creux de sa gorge.

« Non ! Je voulais... Je...

Il s'empêtra dans sa propre tête, il eut un sursaut, un tremblement.

« Je voulais te sentir une nouvelle fois en moi... J'en avais tellement envie...

« Tu désirais que je te viole de nouveau ?

« Je sais que je t'ai forcé la main la première fois... Je voulais profiter une autres fois de toi...

Ils avaient parlé en même temps avant de se regarder, perplexe.

« Duo ? Quel viol ? J'ai toujours voulu ce que tu m'as fais... C'est moi qui ai profité de ton ivresse la première fois.

Il baissa la tête, piteux, n'osant lire les réactions de son amant. Il continua très vite.

« Quand tu m'as dragué au Japon, quand tu ne m'as pas reconnu, j'ai cru que je pourrais être heureux une nouvelle fois et cette nuit, je pensais prendre ce qui restait avant de disparaître de nouveau...

Il sentit son cœur se fendre, il trembla une seconde, se sentant au bord des pleurs.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé Duo... Je sais que tu as Hilde... Mais, je te voulais tellement...

Duo se laissa tomber à genoux devant le lit, retirant ses mains de ses yeux. Il le prit dans ses bras tendrement, caressant le dos tendu.

« Moi, je pensais que, la première fois, je t'avais violé... Mes marques, les coups... Heero, je me sentais si mal... Le lendemain, tu as disparu, tu ne donnais plus de nouvelle...

Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« Je ne supportais pas de te voir avec elle alors que moi... Je devrais me contenter de te regarder et de mes regrets !

Il éclata enfin en sanglot, vidant sa honte, son désespoir, ses faiblesses et ses doutes.

Duo le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux, le dos avec une tendresse amoureuse.

« Je vais la quitter, je ne veux plus jamais te laisser... Je ne suis heureux qu'avec toi...

Heero se blottit contre lui.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, d'avoir triché... Je t'aime...

Duo lui fit un sourire ravi.

« Moi aussi je t'aime...

Ils s'enlacèrent, tendrement.

XXX

Quatre ouvrit la porte, un sourire ravi qui se fana. Duo, droit, tenait Heero par la main.

« Vous êtes des menteurs accusa le brun avant de lui faire un sourire d'ange. Merci !

Trowa et Wufei leur firent un sourire gentil avant de les accueillir, comme si tout était normal.

Ils s'expliquèrent, racontant l'histoire, édulcorant juste certains passages. Les autres les comprirent.

« Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

Duo remua, mal à l'aise.

« Je vais quitter Hilde... Après, je sais pas...

« Vous devez vous retrouver tous les deux... Sans personne pour vous parasiter.

Duo sourit au blond, un sourire un peu inquiet. Il ne se sentait pas rassuré par le fait de quitter la brune.

XXX

Duo poussa la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme. Il entendit des bruits dans la cuisine.

Hilde sortit, le prenant dans ses bras avec un sourire. Elle se figea, reniflant son odeur.

Une tasse vola très prêt de sa tête, il ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes. La jeune femme avança vers lui folle de rage.

« Qui ?

Elle grinçait presque des dents, le visage déformé par la rage.

« Écoutes... Je ne l'ai pas voulu... J'ai jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça.

« Heero ?

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, devenant deux fentes froides comme la pierre.

« Tu m'as de nouveau trompé avec cette putain de traînée ?

Il recula, comme si elle l'avait giflé.

« Oui... Je l'aime.

« C'est une pute ! Il baise avec n'importe qui ! Pourquoi tu le choisis lui ?

« Je l'aime et il m'aime !

Elle grinça de nouveau des dents, agressive.

« Heero n'aime personne ! C'est une traînée !

Il la gifla, une fois. Elle devient calme, stoïque.

« Tu es le pire des connards que le monde est vu naître.

« Oui... Un des plus gros PD aussi mais je n'y peux rien. Je l'aime.

« Dégages d'ici...

Il entra dans leur chambre, faisant son sac rapidement.

« Je suis désolé !

« Te fous pas de ma gueule connard !

Elle lui jeta un bibelot à la figure, tremblante de rage. Il la regarda, peiné.

« Je sais que tu es une fille bien Hilde... Sois heureuse ! J'enverrais des déménageurs pour prendre mes affaires. Ils seront la mardi à midi. Ils te rendront mes clé à ce moment la...

Il claqua la porte, quittant les lieux. Elle s'effondra, éclatant en sanglot. Elle avait tout perdue.

XXX

Quatre leva sa coupe de champagne.

« Félicitation au nouveau couple !

Il leur fit un sourire avant de boire une petite gorgée.

Heero, assis à côté de Duo, lui tenait le bras dans un geste possessif. Ils s'aimaient, rien d'autre ne comptait.

XXX

Et voilà, c'est fini.

Merci pour ceux et celle qui m'ont lu jusque la, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt !

Bisous bisous.


End file.
